Just A Sprain
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Nagisa decides to go for a run with Rei. What happens when he sprains his ankle and Rei has to carry him home? Oneshot requested by Morning Kickass! Hope you like it! M for smut!


Author's Note: Here's my Free oneshot requested by Morning Kickass! After watching a few episodes, I can definitely say I'm into it so thank you MK for bringing it to my attention :) Without further ado, I present my Rei x Nagisa oneshot, Just A Sprain!

* * *

><p><strong>~Just A Sprain~<strong>

"Rei-_chaaaaaaan_!"

The blue-haired athlete craned his head to see Nagisa running toward him. He adjusted his glasses indifferently, then stepped forward a bit to prevent the blonde from tackling him.

"Yes Nagisa?" he asked.

The smaller faltered when he fell shy of his target, but remained upright. "Can I run with you today? _Pleeeease_?"

"No."

Nagisa's pleasant smile faltered slightly. "Why not?"

"I'm running farther today. I doubt you'll be able to keep up."

"Pfft! I'm in top shape, Rei-chan! Don't you worry about me!"

"Hmm."

He took off running without another word about it.

"Hey!" Nagisa called. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Ow!" the blonde cried. "Ow ow <em>owowowowow<em>!"

Rei stopped running, and turned around to find Nagisa on the ground holding his ankle.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" he asked.

The blonde head shook rapidly. "It's my ankle, Rei-chan! I sprained it!" He held out his arms to the taller in a "pick me up" motion.

A navy blue eyebrow shot up. "You're not seriously expecting me to carry you."

"Aw, come on, Rei-chan! I can't run and I need ice or it'll swell up. I'm light, really!"

Rei rolled his eyes, and stooped down, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't carry Nagisa. Calculating the amount of energy needed, he scooped the smaller up, carefully rising to his feet as Nagisa nuzzled his nose in his neck.

"You smell nice, Rei-chan!" the blonde noticed.

"I bathe," Rei said bluntly.

Nagisa giggled.

The bluenette felt a weight in his chest lift when he heard the bundle in his arms giggle. He blushed a little bit at the warm feeling of Nagisa's nose rubbing at his throat, and then he blushed darker when he caught himself thinking about the blonde in such a way.

Instead of dwelling on it, he expelled all thoughts and began walking toward Nagisa's home.

* * *

><p>"You're so strong, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pointed out, hobbling to the couch. "You carried me all four miles to my home!"<p>

Rei went face first into the carpet, panting into the fabric. "Yeah, no kidding. I walked four miles carrying one hundred pounds in my arms. And with the way you were angled along with the degree of my back-"

"Rei-chan, _stooooooop_!" the blonde whined, throwing a small pillow at him. "You and your finding the perfect way for everything. How about you try going with the flow? I do it! It's fun!"

"Oh Rei-chan! I'm so happy and bubbly and I act like a squirrel drinking coffee!" Rei squealed, imitating Nagisa.

"Nagisa, stop acting like a child and be a perfect God of nature like me," Nagisa said in a deep voice, imitating Rei.

The bluenette picked himself up, and approached the couch, sitting next to the blonde. "I do not think that highly of myself."

"Could've fooled me," Nagisa smiled. "And for _your_ information, I weigh more than one hundred pounds."

"Hmm," Rei grunted, absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"You could never take a risk, I bet."

"Is that so? What shall I do, then, to prove you wrong?"

"Kiss me."

"Alright then."

Rei leaned in and captured Nagisa's lips, hearing the latter's delighted mewl. The bluenette didn't stop to ask himself why he was doing this or consider whom he was doing this with. All he thought about was the fact that it felt nice and he'd done it without any prior concern for calculations and planning.

Small arms wound around his neck, pulling him down further. Rei adjusted himself so he was straddling Nagisa's waist, and he slipped his tongue between the blonde's lips, enjoying the sweet taste of his mouth. He pried his mouth away to get a sample of the smaller's neck and throat, noting that all of him was sweet-tasting. Nagisa squirmed and gasped, feeling the hot mouth trace the exposed skin.

Shirts were discarded, then pants, and still Rei had no desire to stop himself. He was going with the flow, and it felt good.

He ended up sitting against the back of the couch, Nagisa dropping between his knees and pulling off his underwear. They were tossed aside, but Rei didn't notice because all he could register was the blonde's mouth engulfing his erection, swallowing more and more of him by the second. And as Nagisa's head bobbed and his mouth sucked, Rei made a mental note to do this more often.

He pulled Nagisa off of his scooping him up and tossing him on his back on the couch. Rei got on his knees between the smaller's legs, hastily yanking off the boy's underwear. Only now did his brain begin to make calculations:

"The mass of my penis compared to the capacity of his anus..." he muttered.

Hearing him consider the math to his love-making, Nagisa rolled his eyes and grabbed Rei's wrist, shoving two of his fingers into his mouth. The bluenette shut up immediately when a skilled tongue swirled around his fingers, and he remembered the matter at hand. He removed his fingers, and trailed them down to Nagisa's entrance.

The blonde arched when the first finger entered, biting his lip at the uncomfortably pleasurable feeling of the finger probing his walls. He let out a small squeak of discomfort when the second entered, and smiled up at Rei when the bluenette gave him a questioning look.

Fingers scissored and twisted until they finally hit their mark. Nagisa arched, moaning Rei's name as his prostate was hit on mark. The taller smiled, and removed his fingers, spitting in his hand and coating his aching erection in saliva.

He aligned himself, and carefully pushed into Nagisa, the smaller gasping in pain and wrapping his arms tightly around Rei's shoulders.

"Do you want me to stop?" the taller asked.

Nagisa shook his head quickly. "Keep going. I'll be fine in a minute."

Rei pushed all the way in, and stopped, letting the blonde adjust himself. Nagisa moved his hips in such a way that the angle changed and Rei's penis brushed against his prostate. The blonde gasped, this time in pleasure, and he smiled up at the bluenette.

He began to thrust in at a slow pace, Nagisa mewling at each nudge to his sweet spot. He urged Rei to move faster, wrapping his legs around the taller and pushing him deeper. Rei sped up, motions becoming erratic as he felt Nagisa clench around him. He was reaching his end, and the bluenette was right behind him.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa called, coming on both of their chests.

"Nagisa," Rei answered, reaching his end inside the blonde.

The two came down, clutching each other tightly as they slumped into the couch. Nagisa sighed contentedly, placing feather-light kisses against Rei's cheek and temple. The bluenette hummed, and pulled out, grabbing a tissue and cleaning them up. And then he remembered...

"I thought your ankle was injured," he said.

Nagisa blushed. "Well...I wanted a reason to get you back here so...I might've pretended to be hurt."

"I carried you four miles for sex?" Rei concluded.

The blonde grinned. "But it was worth it, right?"

The bluenette smirked, and pounced on him. "Not quite, but round two may sway my answer."

Nagisa giggled, and lips were on his again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note Part Deux: I'm only through episode three, so I hope I captured these two alright. You're welcome, Morning Kickass! Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
